The subject invention relates to symbol data modems and more particularly to timing recovery circuits used in the receiver of such modems. The invention is particularly concerned with timing recovery circuits of the so-called envelope variety.
Derivation of timing at a data modem receiver is, of course, a critical function, and development of a signal with particular accuracy as far as synchronism with the transmitter symbol timing is highly desirable. Moreover, in today's microprocessor based modems, it is highly desirable to implement a timing recovery scheme which minimizes the number of microprocessor operations required.